


Thirsty cat

by tifasugar



Series: Bottom Shiro Week 2019! [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animal Traits, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Shiro Week 2019, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters & Mana (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Lance POVPara la bottom Shiro week 2019"No era la primera noche que le prestaba atención al misterioso paladín desde que unieron fuerzas y por su armadura, diría que no le faltaban recursos para subsistir. Probablemente le sobrarían.Y ahí entraba él, no quería que el pobre hombre cargara con más de lo necesario.Así de grande tenía el corazón, completamente desinteresado, sí."





	Thirsty cat

Entre el humo, escándalo de borrachos y un pícaro tocando, Pike observaba la mesa entre sombras al fondo de la posada. No era la primera noche que le prestaba atención al misterioso paladín desde que unieron fuerzas y por su armadura, diría que no le faltaban recursos para subsistir. Probablemente le sobrarían.

Y ahí entraba él, no quería que el pobre hombre cargara con más de lo necesario.

Así de grande tenía el corazón, completamente desinteresado, sí.

Tampoco era la primera noche que el herrero del pueblo se sentaba junto a él, pinta de cerveza en mano y amplia sonrisa en los labios. La espalda del ancho y estoico paladín se irguió ante la nueva compañía, sus facciones tensándose de la manera más ligera. Maldecía el estruendo a su alrededor que le impedía escuchar la conversación, orientando sus orejas hacia ellos sin éxito alguno. Lo que sí le llegó a la perfección fue la risita del enano... enana... lo que fuera.

—Vaya pareja, la de esos dos —comentó como el que no quería la cosa, señalando con su cuchara a la mesa del paladín.

—No hay quien entienda a ese tipo, tiene dinero de sobra y sin embargo le paga de esa manera al herrero —Blok, el mago, comía grandes bocados de carne mientras soltaba información—, que no juzgo a nadie, cada cual con lo que más disfrute —Se relamió con ganas, limpiándose las manos con un trapo que después dejó caer en su hombro—, si tan solo lo disfrutase…

—Hmm… comparten lecho, deduzco…

—Tiene pinta de ser todo negocios —añadió Meklavar—. Si alguna vez necesitas algo del herrero ya sabes cómo prefiere que le paguen. O quizás solo es _Shiro_ , que también es una posibilidad.

Claro que era una posibilidad que solo fuera con Shiro, ojalá él arreglándole el mandoble.

—¿Sabéis si quedan habitaciones libres?

—Creo que sí —La amazona, Valayun, limpiaba su arco, atenta a cualquier desperfecto. Era preciosa, quitaba el aliento pero esa noche no era su prioridad—, ahora solo queda que puedas pagarla...

—Sabes que siempre tengo maneras de salirme con la mía, preciosa —Le guiñó el ojo y ella puso los ojos en blanco, con la más pequeña, ínfima y diminuta sonrisa en sus preciosos labios.

_Obviamente, ¿quién se va a resistir a Pike?_

Observó a _Shiro_ sonreír tenso a un hombre que claramente invadía su espacio personal. Alzó la vista hacia la mesa del grupo, en dirección a Pike, y aunque de primeras apartó la mirada la devolvió con curiosidad. Sus ojos recorrieron la figura del ladrón que sonreía de lado jugando con el borde del vaso frente a él, rozándolo con un dedo. Al guiñarle el ojo, Shiro apartó la vista bruscamente fingiendo una tos y cubriendo su sonrojo con un puño.

Desde ese momento le miraba de tanto en tanto, meneándose nervioso cada vez que encontraba los ojos azules que le estudiaban el rostro con interés.

El gastar dinero en hospedarse lo veía como una inversión porque seguro que sacaba más de lo perdido en la visita nocturna que tenía planeada.

Mucho más.

 

***

 

Varios gruñidos, leves golpes y un… ¿gemido? después, Pike pegaba la oreja literalmente a la pared contigua a su dormitorio, atento al momento en el que la visita se marchase cobrando su deuda y en el que el paladín cayese en un inevitable sueño.

— _Con esto estamos en paz_ —Suspiró la voz del herrero al otro lado del muro. El horrible chirrido de los muelles al levantarse le molestó en sus sensibles y atentas orejas.

— _Bien_ —La voz grave y segura de Shiro distaba de ser amigable.

— _Un placer hacer negocios, ya sabes dónde trabajo siempre que necesites algo._

Pasos por la habitación.

La puerta abriéndose.

La puerta cerrándose.

Pasos por el pasillo.

Pasos por la escalera.

— _Que te jodan, mequetrefe. Aprende a complacer a un hombre_  —masculló el paladín.

Pike se llevó una mano a los labios escondiendo la risa divertida ante la salida de tono del siempre sereno guerrero.

_Mequetrefe pffff..._

La cama volvió a crujir y tras un movimiento de telas, el indiscutible sonido de la orina cayendo a buena altura y el crujido de muelles definitivo seguido de un suspiro y gruñidos agotados.

Esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta percibir el cambio de respiración de su objetivo de cansado a dormido y se deslizó fuera de su habitación como el buen ninja silencioso que era, bolsillos vacíos y bolsa al hombro.

El muy inocente o bien se encontraba demasiado exhausto para pensarlo o confiaba en extremo de la gente que le rodeaba —que por lo poco que le conocía, diría que lo segundo— pero no cerró la puerta de forma alguna. Tampoco estableció hechizos que pudieran detectar la presencia de un intruso, tan solo se dejó caer en el incómodo colchón y se quedó inconsciente.

Siempre atento al más leve cambio de respiración, Pike examinó sus pertenencias: armadura, ropas, joyas, botines a la vista, armas, utensilios. Poseía una bonita daga y un buen puñado de monedas de oro.

Como tuvo la suerte de parecerle agradable a la vista y se suponía que eran compañeros, no se lo llevó todo, tan solo la mitad.

Y un poquitito más.

Se aproximó al lecho en el que descansaba, asomándose bajo este y analizándo las botas, de gran calidad. Planteándose qué hacer, si darse un capricho con ellas o ser benevolente, alzó la vista hasta la figura allí tendida.

Las puertas interiores de la ventana a su espalda se encontraban abiertas por lo que la luz de la luna bañaba su blanca desnudez, surcada por cicatrices que de seguro relataban mil historias. El juego de luces y sombras sobre sus músculos torneados se le antojaron hipnóticos, incapaz de apartar la mirada y tentado de pasar los dedos por sus montes y valles, curvas, recovecos.

El olor del sexo, aunque fugaz e insatisfactorio, impregnaba cada poro de su piel. El del sudor y cierto toque dulzón del alcohol que antes ingirió le llegó a su fina nariz. Y a pesar de sus sentidos agudizados, acercó el rostro a esa maraña de cabellos bajo su ombligo, embriagado por la intensidad de su fragancia unida a la del aceite usado en el fallido encuentro erótico.

Dejó de lado los tesoros sabiendo que se podía llevar uno mayor.

Haciendo uso del sigilo otorgado a los de su raza, se deshizo de sus ropas y se encaramó en la cama a su lado, observando sus rasgos tranquilos. De sus bolsillos rescató un frasco y de la mesa de noche el aceite. Miró a Shiro, cabellos negros ahora liberados de esa horrible y posiblemente mágica diadema caían sobre sus anchas cejas de igual color. Largas pestañas descansaban sobre sus mejillas, una nariz recta y no muy grande sobre labios llenos en una boca perfecta y casi delineada.

No le sorprendió el hecho de estar relamiéndose al observarlo porque la imagen le despertaba el apetito.

Sin apartar la vista de su rostro, abrió el frasco volcando tan solo dos o tres gotas en el interior de la boca de Shiro, que por inercia tragó aún dormido. Y mientras esperaba se llevó dos dedos empapados en aceite hacia su propio trasero, preparando el terreno.

Los de su raza se caracterizaban por una alta estamina difícil de soportar de no tener una ayudita extra. Y ese líquido que comenzaba a surtir efecto es lo que les permitiría tener una noche memorable. Ante el espectáculo de verle crecer, pasó las yemas de los dedos de su mano libre sobre su creciente flacidez, grande aunque aún dormida dentro de la piel que la rodeaba. Sabía, porque no era ningún ignorante, que lo que hacía rozaba la ilegalidad y podría suponer una falta de respeto.

Pero él nunca fue persona de moralidad respetable y pediría perdón a su debido tiempo.

Que sería bien pronto.

Tras leves toques sobre su piel, suspiros y con tres de sus dedos trabajando a la espalda de Pike, Shiro despertó de cintura para abajo. Frunció el ceño un segundo para relajarlo justo después, sonrojado, emitiendo en sueños un sonido que fue directo a la erección del ladrón. El paladín alzó las caderas hacia el contacto que llenaba, poco a poco, lo que ya prácticamente era una erección.

Se lamió el índice y el dedo corazón, frotando su glande en círculos con la saliva en ellos, apreciando los suaves gemidos que emitía en sueños.

Y ahí tenía su cambio de respiración.

Antes de que alcanzara su espada y tuvieran un accidente, Pike se encaramó sobre él, sosteniendole las muñecas contra la almohada.  Despertó con un jadeo y un semi gemido, centrando su vista en el intruso sobre él.

—¡Pike! ¡Cómo te atreves a robarle a alguien que lucha por la luz y la salvación de tod—

—Shshshshsh no me estropees esto —Le interrumpió, frotando su erección con la carne del paladín que aspiró sorprendido escondiendo de la manera más torpe un gemido. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rubor que no hizo más que resaltar lo bello de sus facciones—. Sí, vale, ¡ups!, venía a robarte, pero he cambiado de idea.

—Me has estado mirando toda la noche —Ignoró su risita traviesa ante la confesión de haberle puesto el ojo encima.

—Y tú a mí, si no... no lo sabrías —Ante el tinte  _sexy_  en la voz de Pike pareció quedarse sin palabras, observando sus ojos peligrosos, tartamudeando.

—Es, tú, uhm, estás desnudo, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones? ¿Qué pretendes?

—Diría que está bastante claro, solo tienes que mirar hacia abajo —Alzó las cejas de esa manera que sabía _irresistible_ y Shiro le hizo caso, observando entre ellos boquiabierto—, dime que no y me marcho.

—Ahm… —Toda esa resolución y firmeza pareció quedarse tan solo en lo que Pike tan felizmente rozaba, sacándole todo tipo de sonidos al que tenía debajo.

—¿Me quedo? —Le preguntó al paladín que no hacía más que boquear y apretar los labios, en claro conflicto consigo mismo—, ese mamarracho o mejor, _mequetrefe,_ te ha dejado con ganas de más —Shiro abrió los ojos de par en par al saber lo mucho que sabía—, puedo arreglarlo.

—¡Eres un desvergonzado! —exclamó con la vista fija en su boca.

—¡Y te encanta! —Le subió una ceja tumbándose sobre él, acercándole lo que tanto miraba y lamiendo entre sus labios muy despacio, esperando un rechazo que nunca vino.

Bajó una de sus manos y rozó ambas durezas con sus dedos moviendo sus caderas contra su palma y la caliente erección de Shiro. El paladín gimió en su boca, dejándose hacer y elevando un mínimo las caderas de la cama. En cuanto le tuvo sonrojado hasta su pecho cambió el agarre de su muñeca por el de la fuerte mandíbula de Shiro.

—¿Qué me pasa? —se quejó el caballero entre jadeos y algún gemido necesitado.

—Zumo de juniberries y esencia de yelmor, eso te pasa —explicó contra la piel de su cuello, sosteniendo la base del miembro de Shiro—, uno es para la excitación sexual, el otro para el aguante. ¿Podrás conmigo, paladín?

Sabía cómo sonaba su voz en ese momento: seductora, irresistible, de locura. Al igual que no pasaba por alto la mirada hambrienta de Shiro a su cuerpo fibroso, delgado y marcado con líneas marrones de riñones a pecho. Las marcas de su clan.

Se alzó sobre sus rodillas y se dejó caer en el _sagrado espadón_ del caballero con una risita pilla, susurrando suaves “ _oh”_ al darse cuenta de la anchura de ese hombre.

Quizás había calculado mal lo que podía o no podía abarcar.

—¿Quieres esto? —Jugueteó con el glande en su entrada, pasándolo por fuera de su húmedo agujero sin llegar a sentarse—, ¿eh, Shiro?

—Yo, yo no, esto es demasiado —Pike sintió un escalofrío ante la fuerza de las manos en su cintura.

Pero no iba a ser él quien perdiera la oportunidad de montar un espectáculo. Se pasó las manos por el pecho sabiéndose observado por un boquiabierto Shiro y fue dejándose caer _despaaacio, despaaaacio_ sobre él. Una vez el ardor de su músculo en tensión cedió a la presión y en cuanto los roces con su próstata se volvieron constantes, Pike gimió sin pudor alguno.

Le acariciaba los tobillos con la cola, meciéndose sobre él. Shiro se llevó las manos al pelo arqueando la espalda, gimiendo, alzando los brazos al frente después para rodearle con ellos, sentado ahora en la cama. Perdió el autocontrol en ese mismo momento.

—Oh mierda, oh joder —Le temblaba la voz por las embestidas, una de las manos de Shiro tirándole del pelo y la otra agarrándole el trasero—, qué bien me follas.

—Yo no… no sé… no soy así, yo no soy así —murmuraba el paladín confuso por su propio comportamiento desvergonzado, entrando y saliendo de él en frenéticas embestidas—, pero lo quiero _tantísimo…_

—Hazme correrme, quiero correrme —arañó su nuca, mordiendo el cartílago de su oreja con un afilado colmillo.

El ruido de la cama era infernal, sus jadeos y gemidos no fueron contenidos por nada en la habitación y Pike se corrió en las manos de Shiro sintiéndose usado, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y el placer llenando su cuerpo de un calor apabullante. Pero Shiro no llegaba al clímax, culpa del elixir que le hizo tomar probablemente.

—Shiro, necesito, ah, Shiro, es demasiado, calma, shhh, shhhh —Le hizo tumbarse despacio, poniéndole las manos en las caderas y desmontándose del hombretón.

—Pike —Jadeaba, su frente perlada en sudor, sus manos buscándole para después bajar por sus propios muslos. Shiro subió las piernas abriéndolas de par en par. Un largo gemido necesitado así como el ruego en sus ojos le otorgó una nueva erección al ladrón—, necesito que me hagas correrme, Pike, por favor, follame, dios… ¿qué me pasa?

—Shhh, shhh, estoy aquí, estoy contigo —Se inclinó sobre él sosteniendo sus piernas, agarrando sus fuertes pantorrillas—, ¿crees que sigues lubricado de antes? —Pasó un dedo por su entrada y al presionar se hundió en el hasta el nudillo. Shiro siseó tirándole del pelo.

—Métemela, por favor…

Pike se alineó con su entrada y fue hundiéndose en su calor húmedo, despacio. A cada centímetro la espalda del paladín se arqueaba más, acabando con tan solo su cabeza en la almohada. Le tiraba de los hombros y se meneaba inquieto esperando más. Pike le abrazó por la cintura, sus piernas rodeándolo y la pelvis chocando con ese culo que le absorbía.

—No sé qué me gusta más —jadeó en el oído de Shiro, que ante el movimiento se retorció dejando caer de nuevo la espalda en la cama —, follarte o que me folles.

—Más fuerte, más, dame más —Se tiraba del pelo, arañaba el trasero de Pike, tenso en cada embestida.

—Tócatela —Shiro se masturbaba frenético en búsqueda de resolución, sollozando del intenso placer.

Al inclinarse para besarle, Pike jadeó sintiendo las rodillas débiles por las repentinas caricias a sus orejas. No tenía ni idea de si Shiro sabía lo _much_ _ísimo_ que le gustaba que se las acariciasen y nadie las tocaba cuando follaban con el.

Iba a tener que casarse con este hombre…

Los sonidos húmedos de piel con piel resonaban en la habitación, jadeos, gruñidos, avisos de lo cerca que estaban. Shiro comenzó a balbucear, una mano en el pelo de Pike y la otra castigando su enrojecido miembro. Le tuvo que sostener las caderas contra la cama porque las levantó en completo silencio, su boca abierta, su cuello tenso y sus abdominales contrayéndose justo antes de derramarse sobre su pecho.

El _grito_ roto que surgió repentinamente de lo profundo de su garganta y esos espasmos tremendos contra su hinchada erección, llevaron a Pike a su segundo clímax. Mordió el cuello de Shiro siguiendo su instinto más primario, dejando marcas sin duda alguna y reventando de placer sobre él. Dentro de él.

Le llevó casi un minuto bajar del éxtasis, de esa nube de placer tan intenso. Y se paró a observar el desastre que era Shiro aún sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada.

Le apartó el negro flequillo de la frente y le beso una mejilla, sonriendo ante el débil sonido de su garganta.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó pasando la nariz por su mejilla.

—Jamas… nunca había… hnbgg…

—Wow, vaya capacidad de oratoria.

—Calla… —su protesta infantil le pareció adorable.

Se levantó de la cama y tras humedecer un trapo limpio el desastre entre ambos, las sobras de aceite y esperma así como el sudor. Dejó a Shiro bien tapado y se disponía a vestirse cuando de un fuerte tirón le hizo caer sobre su cuerpo.

—Ah, no, después de haberte colado aquí sin permiso y de haberme drogado no pretendas irte así como así —Le hablaba más dormido que despierto.

—Tienes fuerza, podrías haberme quitado de encima en cualquier momento cuando despertaste —Shiro le miraba de labios apretados y un enorme sonrojo—, pero no querías, ¿eh?

—Métete en la cama. No voy a dormir solo —El maldito paladín le estaba poniendo morritos. No le cuadraba esa actitud con la sería y firme que mostraba en público.

Esta le gustaba más. Muchísimo más.

—De acuerdo, como quieras…

Le hizo acurrucarse de espaldas a él, abrazándolo con ese enorme cuerpo y casi aplastandolo.

¿La verdad? Estaba cómodo y calentito como hacía muchísimo que no estaba. Enrolló la cola a uno de los muslos de Shiro, moviendo la punta sobre él en una caricia que le calmaba.

El caballero comenzó a reírse con suavidad, pasando la nariz por su nuca. Tendría que parar esas carantoñas o iba a ponerse la cosa complicada.

—Estás ronroneando…

—No —dijo de inmediato.

Pero sí, estaba ronroneando y no podía pararlo o evitarlo. Está vez era Pike el del sonrojo brillante, contento de estar de espaldas y a oscuras.

Pero es que estaba muy a gusto con el paladín, con su calor, con ese descubrimiento que no esperaba en absoluto.

—¿Puedo acariciarte las orejitas?

—¿¡EH!? —Le iba a dar algo al sentirse tan descubierto ante la honestidad dulce del hombretón.

Tanteó despacio y acarició la punta de su oreja izquierda, pasando los dedos por detrás, rascando en la base.

Si eso no era el cielo, estaba cerca de serlo.

Sus ronroneos aumentaron en velocidad y fuerza, haciendo reír una vez más a Shiro, que se mostraba extrañamente cariñoso con él.

Todo un imbécil. Adorable pero imbécil. Pike suspiró y se dejó hacer, ya se enfrentaría al problema tras descansar.

Poco sabía él que ese había sido, hasta la fecha, su mayor botín.

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemente escriba más de este au porque el Shance y Pike en especial me ponen tonta.
> 
> Gracias por leerme, esta semana intensa acaba mañana!!  
> Los comentarios son MUY apreciados, de verdad ^^
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!  
> 


End file.
